This invention relates generally to a stable aqueous aldehyde solution or mixtures of aldehyde solutions.
Aldehydes are widely used in many industrial processes. Importantly, due to the ability of an aldehyde functional group of an aldehyde molecule to react with free amine groups of, for example, a cell membrane of a microorganism, the aldehyde demonstrates a biocidal effect by disrupting and ultimately killing the microorganism.
Aldehydes are commonly used as preservatives, sanitizers, disinfectants and sporocidal agents.
However aldehydes (with the exception of formaldehyde and aldehydes with carbon chain lengths of 2 to 4 carbon atoms) have a tendency, especially at low concentrations, to adopt a cyclic molecular configuration which results in the aldehyde molecule losing its biocidal efficacy. Furthermore, aldehydes (including formaldehyde and aldehydes with carbon chain lengths of 2 to 4 carbon atoms) when in a monomeric form, which is prevalent at low concentrations, have a tendency to diffuse into the atmosphere causing a health hazard as potent dermal and respiratory irritants.
Aldehydes at relatively higher concentrations, left over a period of time, will polymerize with other aldehyde molecules, a process which accelerates at temperatures greater than 50° C. (and at less than 4° C. for aldehydes that have chain lengths of less than 5 carbon atoms). Once again this will result in a loss of the biocidal effect.
It is known in the art to take a product containing an aldehyde solution and, before use, to dilute it. In doing so the tendency of the aldehyde molecule to polymerize is reduced. Raising the pH subsequently activates the aldehyde solution. The activation increases the reactivity of the aldehyde functional groups with the amine groups and the associated biocidal effect upon cell membranes. However the stability of the aldehyde solution is compromised in so doing to the extent that the solution is only stable for several days.
There are a number of problems associated with the use of an aldehyde solution as a biocidal product. Not only does a user have to dilute the product prior to use but also activate it. The resultant diluted and activated product is corrosive, due to the high pH, and unstable beyond a month.
The invention at least partially addresses the aforementioned problems.